Tetsuya Watarigani
is a mysterious recurring blader with an "Insane" personality in Metal Fight Beyblade. Appearance Tetsuya has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale brown coat and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and white shoes. He is obssesed with crabs, his bey Dark Gasher is covered in scratches. History Tetsuya was nice and happy at first until Tabara, the wandering blader asked which of the two bladers (battling beys at the time) was Echizen, Echizen was afraid of Tabara, so Tetsuya covered Echizen and battled with Tabara and lost, so Mad cancer received permanent scraches all around itself, Tetsuya was mad at Echizen for leaving him alone to lose with Tabara, causing crabs to harm Echizen and probably kill him in the end. Tetsuya had offered to become friends with Echizen, although Echizen accepted the offer, he ran away when Tetsuya battled Tabara to save him; Tetsuya saw this as a breech of their short friendship and from then on rejected any friends and sneered at the posibility they help a blader in battle because of this unfortunate incident. Synopsis Battles Metal Fusion Beyblades * Mad Gasher CH120FS: is Tetsuya's first beyblade in both the anime and manga. * Dark Gasher CH120SF: is Tetsuya's second beyblade in the anime. It is the result of Doji's experiment, Tetsuya also used Dark Gasher in battling Gingka and Benkei. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tetsuya's Beyblade. *'Mad Gasher' Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). :This allows Gasher to change the height of it's track. *'Dark Gasher' :Six Crab Sea King: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). :Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack's position. : Quotes ``CrabbaCrabbaDingDong`` ``Hot hot hot...cold cold cold...hot cold hot cold!`` "So I guess I'm your leader now."Episode 9 - When he was talking to the Face Hunters after Benkei's 'betrayal'. His evil laugh: "Kaninininini." Any Episode he appears in. "Being a senior executive staff member is a tough crab-- I mean-- Job!! Heeheehee!!" End of Episode 28. "(Singing) Crabby-Crabeeey...Crabby-Crabeeey...CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCraaaaab!!!" Episode 28 - After having Gasher smashed through the stadium wall by Pegasus. "Crabba what?!`` Whenever surprised that somthing happened that he didn't have in mind. Crab - his signature word. Relationships Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike Starting in late Metal Fusion and in the movie, Tetsuya is often seen with Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike despite his attitude towards having friends he displayed earlier in the series. Gingka Hagane Starting in Metal Fusion, Tetsuya is often seen don't Like Gingka Due to His Defeat in His Hands. Kyoya Tategami Tetsuya don't Like Kyoya due to his Brutal Attacks and Defeat him. Osamu,Takashi and Akira Osamu,Takashi and Akira are the Rivals of Tetsuya and they don't Like Each Other Trivia * Tetsuya's surname, Watarigani (渡蟹) means "swimming crab", or alternatively the "Japanese blue crab", one of the most widely fished crabs in the world. * The majority of Tetsuya's sentences either include or end with the word "kani" (～カニ（蟹）), the Japanese word for "Crab". Or just "Crab". * When Tetsuya was a child, his eyes were always closed and zigzaggy, but now his eyes are normal. * His voice actor is Scott McCord. Which is the same voice actor for the main character of Bakugan, Dan Kuso. * When he rips his Bey, Mad/Dark Gasher, he says "Rip" in a sing song voice. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Saga